


I'm not a virgin

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott won't leave Stiles alone because he thinks he's a virgin until Scott finds out by Derek that he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt for my friend.

Peter was bored, he was more than bored actually and yet for some reason he just couldn't leave; couldn't just walk out of the room rolling his eyes and sighing just to show how much of a fuck he does not give about this situation. 

 

If it isn’t affecting him personally then why should he get involved in anything especially when the people who are dying are human virgins. But he can’t leave, at least not while his nephew who’s still the alpha still suspects him of being a crazed out murderer; as if Peter ever murdered anyone before the fire, one little mistake and no one can give a guy a break. 

 

But that’s all in the past now, so the liquor Peter is drinking versus engaging in the discussion is just his way of saying ‘here’s to the past’ but of course the other’s don’t see it that way at all. Then again….fuck ‘em. 

 

“Derek this has to stop now Scott won't leave me alone for more than two minutes at a time I took too long in the bathroom at school yesterday so he broke into the stale and waited for me to finish. I can't even take a shit without him standing there that's just too much bro-ness for one person to handle and i'm not even going to talk about the shower incident today...Scott we never talk about the shower incident you hear me? Derek can’t you alpha Scott into listening to you?” Peter hears Stiles command and snorts to his self because Derek couldn’t command a poodle to stop pissing on his shoe the other day and by the look Derek’s now giving him it would be wise if Peter just keeps quiet. 

 

“Scott’s never listened to me before…” Derek began to say and had to flash red eyes to quiet Peter, and Isaac down from their laughing. 

 

“Not true I listened the other day when you told me to stay put and you risked your life with Boyd and Cora.” Scott interjected thinking it would help his cause but yeah bad example which prompted another chuckle out of Peter. 

 

“Dude so you only listen to Derek when he’s trying to kill himself? How much of an asshole can you be?” Stiles asked crossing his arms and Scott just stared at him a moment out of disbelief. 

 

“Stiles why are we here in the first place? Just because I want to protect you doesn’t mean you get to just run to Derek which now that I’m thinking about it why did you run to Derek?” 

 

“Derek’s an alpha Scott he can like use his alphaness to make you do shit…it worked on Isaac when Isaac tried to kill me that one time…no hard feelings Isaac.” Stiles said smiling to a sheepish looking Isaac and okay now Derek is growling. 

 

“Why won’t Scott leave you alone Stiles? What did you do?” And okay Stiles is now thinking ‘rude’ but still this is all funny to watch to Peter it’s so obvious Derek and Stiles have sexual frustration towards each other it would be so much easier when they just fuck. 

 

 

“Rude…not my fault.” Stiles was quick to say pointing towards Scott. 

 

“In case you’ve forgotten Derek but there are people dying, human people to be exact.” Scott said in a mocking tone. 

 

Derek just rolled his eyes because duh he remembers….asshole. 

 

“Yeah Derek and those humans are being used as sacrifices…I’m thinking Lydia is somehow involved.” Isaac stated. 

 

“Hey Lydia has nothing to do with this.” Stiles was quick to defend the girl which okay is just pissing Derek off. 

 

“She found the dead body Stiles, you said it yourself she told you she was on the way to get some medicine and somehow ended up at the pool where the dead body was, you also said she was at the house where Heather went missing because she and Allison came together to get Scott. It’s just a lot of coincidences don’t you think?” Isaac explained him self and Derek actually liked that theory. 

 

“And she does scream a lot. Probably has nothing to do with anything but I’m just stating she screams a lot.” Boyd said quietly. 

 

“Ugh you all are frustrating Lydia is not killing virgins as sacrifices we aren’t here to talk about Lydia we are here for Derek to get Scott to leave me alone.” Stiles shouted clearly getting annoyed. 

 

“But Stiles I’m protecting you because you’re a virgin and human you could be next.” Scott all but pleaded. 

 

“What? No he’s not.” Derek said clearly confused and Oh…oh shit did he just say that out loud? 

 

Stiles gave Derek a ‘you fucking idiot’ expression. 

 

Isaac just coughed uncontrollably. 

 

Scott just froze looking like a wounded puppy between Derek and Stiles

 

Boyd was unsurprisingly unaffected

 

But Peter oh yes Peter let out a massive sigh of relief and simply said “FINALLY!”


End file.
